The Most Ultimate Time of the Year
by YukiNoUmi
Summary: It's been about three weeks since Ultimate debuted and, since it's also Christmas, the Hybrid Ninja and the Smashers party! Psych! In reality and the World of Light, Hybrid Ninja, Lucario and the rescued smashers, have their next test. The leader of Team YukiNoUmi, Greninja. Will they save her in time for the holidays or die trying? (Summary sucks. Includes JayOsonic. Holiday fic)
1. The Most Ultimate Time of the Year

**Welcome to the Christmas Story! As for my other fanfics, I'm kind of caught up with school, but now that I'm on break, I'll do my best. This is a 'kill two birds with one story story', if you get my gist. I'll be introducing SSB Ultimate and shoving it in a Christmas story. How cool is that? I don't own Super Smash Bros. That masterpiece belongs to Nintendo. But I do own Hybrid Ninja, but you all know who she is.**

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve, 2018_**

* * *

Her eyes were glued to the Smash Phone 7, watching an animated Santa Claus and reindeer fly across the world. This is what Hybrid Ninja would do every Christmas Eve ever since she was a little kid on her mom's laptop. It was weird and everyone at the Smash Mansion called her out on it, but Hybrid would 'track' Santa with the help of NORAD and that would be her entertainment for the day. She claims that she only does it for the maps and geography now, but some don't really believe her.

A small tap on her shoulder made the little Greninja jump, and it was by Greninja, the leader of whom she called 'Team YukiNoUmi'. Since that was her Nintendo Switch username and they were her main characters. Greninja especially. "Gekkouga, don't scare me like that."

Greninja crosses her arms, her eyes half open. "Well, you need to pay attention more. The Secret Santa is about to start and you don't even have anything ready. Is your mural at least ready?" She asked. Being forced on the Secret Santa Planning Committee led by Peach, Greninja's gotten pretty bossy of everyone concerning the party.

Hybrid Ninja nodded. She, Kirby, and the Inklings were drawing and painting a mural in honor of Super Smash Bros: Ultimate being out three weeks before. Only Greninja got to see the progress of it since Hybrid asked Villager and Isabelle to forbid anyone from going in to see. "It's almost ready. Just one more coat of paint, or ink as the inklings call it, and it'll be ready. I promise. We just finished the rest. We're just taking a little break."

"Alright. If you say so, Hybrid."

Taking her sandwich in her hand and chomping down on it, she turned around fully from the cafeteria-like seat, pointing at the Water/Dark type with a plastic bottle of iced tea. "What about _your_ gift to Lucario? Are you gonna give it to him or are you going all improv and kiss him under the mistletoe?"

Greninja blushed in embarrassment, lucky that her tongue scarf covered her cheeks. "I'm still gonna give it to him- Why is my love life even your business, anyway?"

"I'm a fantasy/romance writer, Greninja."

Greninja crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. "Uh huh. What about _JayOsonic_? Have anything for _him_ this Christmas?"

That made Hybrid Ninja's face all red. "I-I-I'm still drawing him something, if you must know. He must still think I'm a lovesick little girl who always gets her ass kicked in video games." She looked down as Greninja sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe if you just talk to him, without help from 'King Destroyer', you just might get somewhere. He loves to draw and he still loves Sonic and so do you! And he's getting into anime, so maybe, just maybe, he's doing all that to impress you."

"I don't know, Gekkouga. You've got a badass aura guardian who loves you...I just have a Sonic fan who hardly even notices me…"

At that moment, another member of Team YukiNoUmi, specifically Sonic, ran in with a Santa hat and colorful lights tangled all around him. "Guys! The tree and the party!" He skidded in front of the two Greninjas, Hybrid looking over the Ninja Pokémon's shoulder. "It's ready."

"Alright. I'm coming, Sonic." Greninja nodded, looking at Hybrid with an unseen trusting smile. "Please, for the love of Shaymin, finish the mural. Get just the Inklings if you have to, just finish it."

Hybrid Ninja saluted to her in a promise. "Will do, Greninja! Sonikku!"

After she left with the two inklings in tow, Sonic looked at the Water/Dark type with confusion. "Why does she call us by our Japanese names? It's starting to get annoying."

Greninja placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know, Sonic. Just her let do it and don't question it. It's not like she's insulting us."

* * *

"Just a little bit more, Maddie!"

"I'm almost out of ink, Hybrink Ninja!"

In the living room, where the party was about to begin, the little Greninja and the orange and blue inklings were finishing their mural of the Super Smash Bros: Ultimate roster on the wall. She also had some music playing that was definitely _not_ SSBU or Christmas music. It was "Tito Come Outside" from her favorite YouTuber and no one judged her for it.

With a paintbrush, Hybrid Ninja continued to add the coat with the color blue, coloring Greninja. "Do your best, Maddie! When you run out of ink, let me know so I can refill it!"

"Okay!"

More painting and music later, they were finally done. And just in time too. Smashers started pouring through the doors just as they finished the last paint stroke.

It was beautiful. A giant Christmas tree in the corner, the fireplace was lit, stockings were up on the wall, a piece of mistletoe was hanging on the top of the doorway, lights and Christmas cards were hanging on the sides of the fireplace, and the mural was behind a curtain that who dared to peek was annihilated. Not really, but it was a scary thought. Also, snack and dinner tables lined up against the wall for people who were hungry.

The first ones in were Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy and they were in awe. "Wow, Hybrid! This looks so good! Nice job on decorating."

"Hey! Don't thank her! Thank Greninja! She's the one who pushed all of us to decorate." Sonic, who was on the couch, popped in.

"Either way, it looks incredible. I had no idea that Super Smash Bros. parties were like this." Daisy, being one of the newcomers, said.

Greninja and Lucario walked in, the Ninja Pokémon noticing the mistletoe above their heads. She blushed as Lucario also looked up, blushing too. "Uh...do you want to kiss here or…"

"Lucario, just shut up and kiss me."

As Lucario places his lips on Greninja's, more smashers were pouring in on the opposite side since they didn't want to disturb them. As they Planning Committee said, the Secret Santa will come first, then the Chronological Smash Tournaments on multiple systems, then countdown to Christmas. It was practically foolproof.

When the two lovebirds finished, Lucario was blushing and Greninja went to her smaller counterpart. "Hybrid, Kirby, Inklings, is it ready?" They all nodded as the Water/Dark type turned to the crowd. "Guys, Hybrid Ninja, Kirby, and the Inklings made something in honor of not just Ultimate, but for all of us being together for all this time."

"How was your make out session with Lucario?" Wario, being a wise guy, asked.

A tick mark appeared on both Greninja and Lucario's heads as someone pounded Wario in the head. "Thank you! Anyway, you ready?" Hybrid and the Inklings pulled back the curtain to reveal the mural. All of the smashers looked at it with awe and wonder. When the roster was released, they put the picture on a banner, but sadly it got ripped up and destroyed. Hybrid felt bad and decided, with Kirby and the Inklings, to recreate the picture of the roster, but this time, as a mural so nobody could rip it up ever again.

Mario and Master Hand came up to them in complete shock. "...Did you recreate the _entire_ banner but as mural art?" Master Hand asked in disbelief. The three artists nodded. "It looks beautiful. Well done, Hybrid Ninja, Kirby, Inklings. But to be honest, you really didn't have to."

"What?! No! We're in the literal Ultimate tournament right now and everyone's here! I know how sad everyone felt went that banner was destroyed and I just wanted everyone to feel better. That's all." Hybrid Ninja protested.

"Well, you did a really good job at that."

The little Greninja turned and blushed at the sight of a shiny Greninja who was a little bit taller than her with brown eyes and a pair of blue glasses since he was nearsighted. He had a Sonic sweater and watch on and a bag on his back. This was JayOsonic, the self-proclaimed ultimate Sonic fan. He and Hybrid went to elementary, middle and junior high school together, and she had a big crush on him. "J-JayOsonic! How did you get here?!"

He shrugged. "A key with the Smash Ball on it appeared in my pocket and it opened a doorway to here. How did _you_ get here?"

"Same way. Except I put it on a lanyard." Hybrid Ninja showed him her Pikachu lanyard, holding house keys, a whistle, and the Smash Bros key. Greninja nudged her, reminding her of something. "That's right! I made you something. Merry Christmas, Jay. I hope you like it." She handed him a picture of his mains all in Christmas gear, looking all cool and snazzy. The shiny Greninja was surprised. Her art skills were getting better by the day and the background of cliff was awesome. True there were some white spots here and there, but it looked amazing nonetheless.

"Looks good. Merry Christmas." JayOsonic thanked. Taking a deep breath, Hybrid Ninja, with an insane amount of no shame and a lot of confidence, kissed him on his cheek, after lowering his tongue a little bit. He blushed and tensed up and everyone else gasped. Smiling like usual, she pointed up and that's when JayOsonic spotted the mistletoe. "...Dang it."

"Gotcha. In your face, Jay." Hybrid Ninja teased in a sing-song voice.

"Ha ha."

After everyone gave each other their presents and ate a whole lot of junk food and dinner, they were all sleeping on the floor, couch, coffee table, TV stand, and for some reason someone got drunk and was hanging on the ceiling fan.

Hybrid Ninja was between Greninja and Lucario, curled up like a small kitten. JayOsonic was sharing the couch with his hero and Kirby fell asleep on the snack table. Master Hand and Mario, who was drowsy, were placing blankets on the smashers who were sleeping after partying hard. The Mushroom Kingdom plumber noticed that the little Ninja Pokémon was waking up when he went to them.

"Mario?"

"Shh. It's okay, Hybrid. Just go back to sleep. I'm sure that you don't want to wake up either Greninja or Lucario." Mario hushed gently. That made her fall back asleep in the two Pokémon's arms, and getting comfortable.

When they finished, Mario was ready to crash. "Mario, thank you for helping me. I think you're ready to collapse right here and now." Master Hand thanked. "Get some sleep."

Mario gave him a thumbs up and went to go find a vacant spot on the floor with a blanket in his hand. "Goodnight, Master Hand."

"Goodnight, Mario."

Back with Hybrid, she was cuddling with Greninja and she felt something break. Something metal. Half-awake, she dug for her lanyard to see that her Smash Bros. key was...broken. Hybrid Ninja was fully awake now. That key was the only way back home from here and she wanted to go home to sleep in her own bed. She shook Greninja, who turned to dust when touched. The same happened with Lucario. She began to hyperventilate as she started to cry, turning to her former classmate and shaking him.

"JayOsonic! Wake up! It's turning into Infinity War!" Hybrid Ninja cried, tears falling from her eyes. When he opened his eyes, instead of brown, it was a piercing red color. Hybrid Ninja backed up in fear. What could she do?! These were her friends and love of her life!

"Hybrid! Wake up! Hybrid!"

"God? Is that you? I swear I was hungry when I ate all the cheese!"

* * *

 ** _Real-Time Christmas Eve, 2018_**

* * *

"Hybrid, wake up!" Lucario shook her awake, trying to release her from the nightmare. When she did wake up, looking at Lucario, the little Greninja realized that it was just a very bad dream.

"Hey Lucario. Sorry if I worried you." Hybrid Ninja apologized. In the World of Light conjured up by Galeem, who Hybrid Ninja calls Thanos, the smashers that Hybrid Ninja and Kirby saved we're in their tents and woke up when they heard Hybrid scream.

"It's fine. You just got us worried. This is the fourth time this week you screamed in your sleep." Ike said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kirby walked to Hybrid, placing himself in her lap and gave her a hug. "Thanks Kirby. I needed one." She hugged him back with just as much care.

"Merry Christmas, Hybrid Ninja."

That made her tense up since that was what Greninja said when she gave her the necklace that still hangs on Hybrid Ninja's neck. It was on the day that Ultimate came out and when the universe basically got a new manager and hit the reset button on everyone but Hybrid Ninja and Kirby thanks to the Warpstar.

But she still smiled anyway. "Merry Christmas, Kirby, min'na." So far they had Mario, Ike, Lucario, Mega Man, Sonic, Bowser, Peach, Luigi, and Bayonetta. The next one they had to face and bring back was Greninja. Both Lucario and Hybrid Ninja were definitely _not_ looking forward to that.

Peach came up to the little Greninja with a cup of tea in her hands and brought it up to her. "Some tea might calm down your nightmares, flower." The Mushroom Kingdom Princess offered.

She took the tea, bowing her head in thanks. "Thanks, Peach. I guess I needed it right around now." Blowing the steam away, the little Greninja took a sip of it, being careful to not burn her tongue.

"So, any ideas on how to bring back Greninja?" Mario asked, sitting cross-legged. Hybrid Ninja and Lucario looked at each other with an unsure look. They didn't want to hurt Greninja, but it was the only way to bring her back.

"No. I've got nothing, Mario."

"Hybrid does know Round, so maybe we could have her weaken Greninja, then she can finish with her Final Smash." Ike suggested.

"Are you nuts? Hybrid's the only one who can't turn into a trophy if she's defeated!" Lucario protested.

Ike did a calming motion to the Aura Pokémon, but it wasn't working. "She'll have a spirit protecting her if she gets hurt. Besides, if it gets too out of hand, you or someone else will step in for her." He added. Everyone knew that Hybrid Ninja was one of the only ones who's able to remove the mind control of 'Thanos' off the smashers that were still captured. The only was she could do that is with her Final Smash, Sakurazaki Shuriken, which was one she made up when she turns Ash-Greninja and her made up characters help her in fighting, two of them creating the giant Water Shuriken with her.

"Lucario," Hybrid Ninja started, getting his attention. "I can do this. Remember, in order for Round to get stronger in power, I can't be the only one singing even though I know that some of you suck at it. Every little bit helps."

Thinking, the Fighting/Steel type still thought it was too dangerous for Hybrid Ninja to fight, but she had a point. Round got stronger as others sang along and that could be her saving grace. Sighing, he nodded. "Alright. Hybrid Ninja will fight Greninja. But as soon as it gets bad, I'm stepping in. No questions asked."

"Deal. I'll do my best."

"Alright, I guess that settles that then." Sonic concluded, Bayonetta nodding.

"I'll fly her over there with my bats. Just try not to squirm too much, sweetheart." Bayonetta offered, the little Ninja Pokémon nodding.

"I'll try, Bayo."

"Good night everyone. We've got a big day tomorrow." Mario retreated back to his tent, everyone else doing the same thing. Everyone but Hybrid Ninja and Lucario. They sat on the edge, looking at the clear night sky, remembering that Hybrid Ninja loved to stargaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This may be Greninja, but she won't be herself and restrain her attacks because you're still a little kid. She will kill you if she gets that chance. Whatever you do, _do not_ give her that chance." Lucario ordered. Hybrid looked down and nodded. "Alright."

" _Colors weave into a spire of flames,"_

Lucario looked down at her, his ears picking up her soft singing voice that sounded like she was going to cry again.

" _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed,_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night…"_

The little Water/Dark type looked up at the stars, seeing a constellation pattern of Greninja, the leader of Team YukiNoUmi and her hero.

" _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate fight."_

She cuddled into his shoulder, feeling sleepy. Noticing that she was about to fall asleep, Lucario picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her tent.

For the rest of the night, Hybrid Ninja's sleep was undisturbed by dreams.

* * *

Approaching Greninja's barrier, Bayonetta set Hybrid Ninja down on the river terrain while everyone else ran over there. "This looks like a place that would be in Naruto. Perfect for both a ninja and a Water type." She pointed out.

"She's right. Keep a lookout for Greninja, she could be anywhere." Lucario ordered, everyone nodding in agreement. Searching with his aura, he surveyed the area, finding a red aura in the trees with Greninja's outlining. "I think I found her! She's in the trees!"

As soon as Hybrid Ninja went into the water, a shadow was speeding towards her. When the shadow resurfaced and hit Hybrid, it revealed itself as Greninja, with piercing red eyes.

" _A little girl is going to fight me? This is going to be a very sad fight."_ Greninja said, the voice being Galeem's and not her own.

Taking out a Water Shuriken, Hybrid Ninja put on a brave face in front of the puppet imitating her hero. "I'm not afraid of you. I _will_ bring Greninja back!"

" _Your funeral._ "

Greninja launch a big Water Shuriken at her, but Hybrid Ninja dodged it and countered it with a Dark Pulse, which hit square in the face. A red mark and a vein about to pop out, Greninja used Shadow Sneak and a barrage of attacks at the little Water/Dark type, too fast for her to counter.

"Greninja! I know you're in there! Stop!" Hybrid Ninja pleaded.

" _The kunoichi frog isn't here, it's-_ "

"Shut up, Thanos! You honestly don't help!" Hybrid Ninja spat blood in her face, making the Ninja Pokémon puppet grab her neck and lift her up, making Hybrid grab on to her wrists as an attempt to make her let go. "You will never win. Ya hear me!? We are going to free this world and make it go back to the way it was before!"

Greninja smiled evilly. " _Little girl. You will never understand. This world I created, the World of Light, is supposed to be my paradise. Of course, you and your smasher friends have to get in the way of that. Well, it's a good thing I got most of them, then. Because all of your best friends will have to rid the world of little weeds like you and that stupid puffball in my beautiful garden. Just like how you are now with your best friend, Greninja. I believe that the aura canine over there was in love with this kunoichi, which makes this only more sad._ " She monologued. As Greninja was doing that, Lucario and Luigi were searching through Hybrid Ninja's backpack to look for her headphones and phone, knowing that all her music came from there (even though her singing acapella was really pretty, she wanted to listen to music as she was performing Round.). Once they found it, Lucario put on her music to 'Lifelight', the theme for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and the only song that'll affect the captive smashers turned to puppets to do Galeem's bidding.

"Hybrid! Do it now! Lifelight!" Lucario yelled, turning the volume all the way up, which was more than enough to have Hybrid Ninja use Round and for Greninja to scream in pain and protest.

" _Every soul contains a whisper of light,_

 _Growing louder as it calls to unite,_

 _From the distance, sings a chorus of souls!_

 _Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_." Hybrid Ninja's singing, not only did it make the Greninja puppet let go of her, but it made the captive Pokémon weaker and struggle to stand up. "Lucario! Defeat Greninja! Now!" Doing what the little Greninja said, he broke one of the extra Smash balls Kirby packed and activated his Final Smash, which was, what Hybrid called, Mega Evolved Aura Storm.

" _Colors weave into a spiral of flames,_

 _Distance sparks call to a past still unnamed._

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_ ," As Hybrid was close to the final line, Lucario unleashed his Aura Storm after Mega Evolving, hitting Greninja dead center, which caused her to go off the map, defeating her.

" _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate fight_."

When she stopped singing, the two Greninjas fell on the ground. Lucario and Sonic went to them both, the Aura Pokémon picking up Greninja and Sonic picking up Hybrid Ninja and taking them to where they're going to set up camp for the night. Before he left with them, Kirby, taking the little Spirit Bag, and sucked up the spirit that was giving the fainted Ninja Pokémon more power.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day, 2018**_

* * *

Waking up in a tent and in bandages around her waist, arms and head, Greninja looked at around, becoming aware of her surroundings. Lucario, who was next to her, noticed her aura waking up and woke up himself, was gazing at the hurt Ninja Pokémon.

"Greninja, you've been out for a while. Are you alright?" Lucario asked softly. He helped her sit up from her makeshift bed, a pillow on her back.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened? The last thing I remember is when Galeem captured us then it got dark." The Water/Dark type held her head, feeling a bit of a headache.

The Fighting/Steel type took that hand and held it in his own paw, giving her some comfort. "It's okay. Hybrid and I brought you back." He softly explained. Now realizing it, Lucario began to look for the little Greninja. "Where is she anyway? It's Christmas, she shouldn't sleep in."

At that moment, Sonic came in with Hybrid Ninja in his arms, her sleeping away. "Lucario, you baka. She's had a rough night since she was fighting her best friend and the pain from her sides haven't been helping." He set her down on Greninja's lap, putting JayOsonic's lost sweater on her shoulders. "But you were wondering where she was, so I suppose that she'll be safer with you."

"She misses JayOsonic, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. And she's not the only one. Since he got taken too, the only thing left of him was his favorite sweater and Hybrid took that as comfort." Sonic explained. When she heard that, Hybrid began to stir in her sleep, waking herself up.

"Min'na? What'd I miss?" Hybrid Ninja asked innocently.

"Not much, little flower." Greninja smiles, happy to see her smaller counterpart. She gave the little Ninja Pokémon a comforting hug, Hybrid returning it. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Gekkouga."

Taking a good look at her, Greninja saw that her voice was a little softer than usual, bandages her on her head and side where her ribs were, and her arms. "I hurt you… I'm sorry, Hybrid."

But she was still smiling like normal. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. It's Thanos' fault for doing this to you and every other smasher except for both me and Kirby. He made you fight both me and Lucario." Hybrid Ninja explained. She looked down at the ripped up Sonic sweater. The little Greninja knew that she'd have to return it eventually, but it felt good that a piece of her crush was with her. "Not just the smashers though…"

Greninja looked at Lucario in confusion, who hesitated. "JayOsonic was also taken by Galeem as prisoner and all that was left of him was his sweater." He explained. "You're not the only one she really missed…"

"She misses the boy who's been with her since she was really little. I understand. Especially since she's in love with him."

Wanting to break the tension, Sonic spoke up, "You know what? What's important is that we have now half of Team YukiNoUmi and that we're all together and alive." He had a point. "It is Christmas, after all."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sonic's right. We now have half of our team and the fact that we're all together again warms my heart all the same." Lucario agreed.

Hugging both Greninja and Lucario, Hybrid cuddled into them both respectfully. "Hybrid?" The Water/Dark type asked, confused.

"Merry Christmas, Greninja, Lucario. I'm just happy that we're all together and that I still have a piece of my best friend." Hybrid whispered, but not quiet enough for the two Pokémon with good hearing.

They both hugged her back, Lucario smiling and Greninja's tears pricking from her eyes. This was why they loved having Hybrid Ninja around. She was a good kid who always knew how to cheer people up and her main attack would be a hug. And that would always be super effective.

"Merry Christmas, Hybrid Ninja. We love you…"

"...I love you too."

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done! Merry Christmas 2018! Feliz Navidad! I forgot to tell you, I added JayOsonic to the story to add a bit more emotion to it, but knowing him and his usual dislike for fanfiction, I'm pretty sure he'd mind but I don't care. This is the first Christmas without him in my class and I miss him in real life so I decided, to ease both my mind and heart, to add him in. Besides, he loves Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. I didn't get Ultimate, but I'm patient and I'll probably wait till my birthday. Either way, Greninja and Team YukiNoUmi, here I come! Fanfiction-style!**

 **Hoped you like it! I'll be spending a lot of time with my family this week especially since my little cousin is coming. I'll have to train him in the ways of Mario Kart 8 on my Wii U again… So wish me luck with trying to teach him.**

 **As for the picture that I gave JayOsonic, I actually gave him a picture as a gift and I texted him the other day and he said he liked it. I was so happy that I felt like doing backflips and I'm not even flexible! Merry Christmas, min'na!**


	2. Bonus Ending

**Hiya! Happy(Late)New Year!(Even though it's freaking February!) I got Ultimate and I LOVE it! I just can't put it down as me and my brother are getting nostalgic as we listen to some of the tracks in the game. And, as a special treat, I just got Greninja on New Year's Eve after four freaking tries and now I'm happy as a clam, playing as her when Team YukiNoUmi is finally complete. Especially since I'm looking for new characters to add. Yay!**

 **I also realized that Greninja was in the World of Darkness, as I call it. Sorry! She was still controlled by either Galeem or Dharkon, but I'm guessing that she was still controlled by 'Thanos'. I don't know. But that's my guess.**

 **By the way, if you were reading it and you were like, "What the hell? Why is she calling Galeem Thanos when she should be calling it by its original name?" Basically, if you watched Infinity War, you know why. I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Anyway, on to the Bonus Ending of The Most Ultimate Time of the Year!**

* * *

Walking up the hill from what looked like a clock in the World of Darkness, Hybrid Ninja sat down on what looked like steps in front of the Owl Statue, whom she called Obi-Wan. Making it from the Light Realm to its dark counterpart, Hybrid Ninja and the slowly growing party of rescued smashers were still battling and collecting each spirit one by one and using them all to their advantage. And if one was a little too strong for their spirits and themselves to handle, they'll find a way. They always do.

Deciding that it was time to take a rest before the next boss, everyone took advantage of Hybrid's idea. They sat down into their groups as Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Zelda handed out their rations for that moment, which consists of a brown paper bag that had a sandwich, water, and two cookies.

Corrin, being one of the new recruits of Team YukiNoUmi, sat with Greninja and the rest of the team, holding her water bottle and trying to sooth her aching feet. "Greninja, Lucario. I am not too sure if you know me, but my name is Corrin, Princess of Hoshido and Nohr."

Greninja smiles. "We know. Hybrid has told us so much about you. You're her favorite Fire Emblem character. She loves you." She said, lending out half of a chocolate chip cookie to her, Corrin accepting it with glee.

"After all, we need a new character on our team. Besides you and little miss calamari here, Greninja is the most recent one and she is not that recent." Lucario added before the Ninja Pokémon elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

Hybrid Ninja came in between them, not that happy. "Min'na, stop it. We're here to fight Thanos and Thanos #2, not each other."

Greninja and Corrin gave the little Water/Dark type a look. What the hell? " _Thanos #2_? Have you gotten even _worse_ at naming things?" The Ninja Pokemon asked with everyone looking at Hybrid Ninja.

"I'm not _that_ bad at naming things…" Hybrid defended.

"Yes, you are!"

"Shut the hell up, Wolf! We run out of ideas to name stuff. Why can't I do the same for Galeem and Dharkon? They obviously deserve it. Besides, it pretty much fits and I can remember it." She explained. "Just be lucky that I haven't been calling Dharkon 'Umbreon' yet. That would be really bad."

With a sigh, Sonic stood up. "You know what? Who even cares? Both Thanos and these two jackasses are similar. Let's just leave it at that." After he said that, everyone left it alone.

Once they finished their lunch break, everyone continues to trek forward to the next one who needed to be saved. To Hybrid Ninja's surprise and near heart attack, it was JayOsonic. He was the one guy she would never hurt or face. Her heart was pumping so hard that the little Greninja was sure that the whole party could hear it. Once she started to faint, Lucario heard her pounding heart and caught her in his arms.

"Hybrid!" Lucario yelled, cradling her in his arms. Greninja, crouching down, picked up the Nintendo Switch map, now knowing why Hybrid fainted.

"Uh...Lucario?"

"Yeah, Greninja?"

She showed him the map, and the next puppet they had to face. The Aura Pokémon's eyes shrunk. "JayOsonic… Now I know why Hybrid fainted. Fear built up in her to point of her fainting. She's not facing him, no questions asked."

Greninja nodded. "Good plan. This is her crush, and, more than likely, she doesn't want to hurt him. Plus, he's just a kid. _No one_ wants to hurt him."

Sonic stepped up to them, placing a hand on Greninja's shoulder. "I'll face him. Might as well. I'm his hero, so it's only right if he sees how I truly am when in a fight. Plus, we need him back…" He went to Hybrid and placed a caring hand on her cheek, full of sympathy. " _Hybrid Ninja_ needs him back… I can do this. Trust me."

After a little hesitation, the two Pokémon nodded in agreement. They knew that Sonic was more than capable of handling JayOsonic and he was not only Hybrid Ninja's main, but his too. "Alright, you'll face JayOsonic." Lucario confirmed. He took out Sonic's phone and downloaded Hybrid Ninja's song on it. "This is a recording of Hybrid Ninja's voice, her version of Lifelight. Use it when he's weakened."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Got it, Lucario." He turned to Greninja, who now had Hybrid Ninja's head on her lap. "And Greninja, when Hybrid wakes up, tell her I'll be coming back with her best friend and a homemade get well soon card."

Greninja chuckled, knowing Hybrid's love for all things that are homemade. "Of course. I'd bet she'd love that." She said, looking down at her smaller counterpart. The Ninja Pokémon looked at Sonic and took his gloved hands into her webbed ones. "Onegai, _please_ , bring him home. Not just for us, but for the little girl in my lap."

"Don't worry; I will." That was the last thing Sonic the Hedgehog said before jumping in the barrier.

* * *

Waking up on a mat with Dr. Mario, Greninja, Lucario and Corrin by her side, Hybrid Ninja opened her heterochromic eyes and sat up. "Min'na? What happened?" She asked, still feeling a little bit lightheaded.

"You fainted, and, from what Greninja and Lucario told me, it was a vasovagal syncope." Dr. Mario explained.

"What?"

"In other words, you fainted because you were afraid of facing JayOsonic along with your heart rate increasing."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, and looked at her more closely. "Do you feel anything else? Headache, nausea?"

Hybrid Ninja shook her head. "Other than feeling a little lightheaded, I'm fine."

Greninja laid her back down, also placing a blanket over her. "If that's the case, then get some sleep. Sonic went in to rescue your crush, by the way. I'm sure that by the time that you finish your nap, both of them will be back here, and JayOsonic will be safe and sound."

"Okay…"

The Water/Dark type placed a light kiss on her cheek, making Hybrid Ninja giggle with her five year old mentality returning. "Aishiterunda, Kunoichi no Haiburido~(1)" She cooed in Japanese.

"Aishiterunda, Gekkouga(2)."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sonic and the possessed JayOsonic, they were at the Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World. Luckily, Sonic was fast and powerful enough to weaken the shiny Greninja and take his phone out to play Hybrid Ninja's version of Lifelight. He turned it on and turned the volume all the way up.

"Jay! Remember Hybrid! She's in love with you, Chaos damn it!" Sonic yelled, which made the puppet JayOsonic look up at him, evil and hate burning in his piercing red eyes. But before he could get up, the song started playing and he started screaming in pain.

" _Every soul contains a whisper of light,_

 _Growing louder as it calls to unite,_

 _From the distance, sings a chorus of souls!_

 _Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals._ "

As it was playing, JayOsonic began to get even weaker as the damage on him progressed, also having a memory of a girl with a big smile on her face and a pair of headphones on her head. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned a good shade of pink. "Hybrid...Ninja…" The shiny Greninja whispered.

" _Colors weave into a spiral of flames,_

 _Distance sparks call to a past still unnamed._

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate fight!"_

Once that final line was sang, JayOsonic fainted, with Sonic being fast enough to catch him in his arms. He smiled, happy that he was back. "Welcome back, Jay. Hybrid's waiting for you. Plus, I think she has something to tell you…" The blue blur slung JayOsonic on his shoulder in a fireman's lift as the barrier dissipated.

* * *

A few minutes later, while Hybrid Ninja was well into her nap, Sonic came back with the shiny Greninja on his shoulder. Everyone went to them and checked on JayOsonic, wondering if he was okay. Luckily, he was and now resting in the makeshift medical tent. Right next to his non-shiny, smaller, female counterpart.

Once she woke up, her heart starting beating hard again at the realization that _JayOsonic_ _was sleeping right next to her_. Hybrid Ninja sat up and grabbed her pillow in fear that he might wake up. When he didn't, she grabbed a pencil and poked his cheek with an eraser a few times. Later on, Greninja and the rest of Team YukiNoUmi came inside, and knelt down to the little Greninja. "Hiya, flower." Sonic whispered, gently hugging her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Thanks, Sonikku." She whispered back. Once they let go, the small Water/Dark type saw all the cuts the blue hedgehog got from his fight with JayOsonic. "Sonic, are you-"

Lucario came to her and put his paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hybrid. You of all people should know that Sonic heals quicker than normal."

Hybrid Ninja sighed, knowing that he was right. She looked back at JayOsonic, who was starting to wake up. With Greninja and Corrin giving her encouraging nods, the little Water/Dark type gulped and leaned forward towards his face. Before she could do anything else, Link came in with the Switch map in hand. "Guys! Dharkon was spotted near the entrance and waiting for us!"

Leaving the tent, everyone saw the dark purple clouds surrounding the entrance to the Dark Realm. It was creepy enough as it was, now adding a ominous dark purple clouds surrounding and possibly blocking the way out, made Hybrid Ninja start shaking in her soft sweater. The party went to the entrance and saw the dark entity looming over them, waiter for a challenger to face.

A silence loomed over all the smashers and Hybrid Ninja, not knowing what to even do. "Well… Mario, is it safe to say that we're screwed?" Pikachu asked, breaking the two minute silence.

The red plumber sighed. "No, Pikachu. It's not. We just need to figure out who-" He looked behind him seeing a shortage in smashers. So, with Shulk's help, they did a headcount. "Okay… 1, 2, 3...10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22...35...Hybrid Ninja… Jay… Who's missing?" Mario looked towards Lucario and Greninja, about to ask them, only Greninja wasn't there. "...Oh, sh-"

"She disappear about ten minutes ago, I don't know where she is." Lucario defended.

Hybrid Ninja took her Switch out of the case and checked why Greninja wasn't with them, and it turned out that she was the one who's facing Dharkon. Her eyes shrunk and she pulled on Lucario's arm to get his attention. "Uh… Lucario… I think she went to face Thanos #2…"

"What?" Lucario asked, not believing what she said. He took the Switch and saw that Greninja took off with their primary spirit Tabuu helping her along with the Sheriff, Partner Pikachu and the Mario from Mario Tennis Aces. Sure, it gave her a good amount of helping power, but the fact that she was still recovering from when she got released and that she wanted to be out in the fray so quickly… that in itself made her screwed. "Oh crap. She went in there?! She's not ready yet!"

Dr. Mario shook his head. "I warned that frog ninja…" He sighed. "Now she can't get out unless she either is defeated or actually defeats Dharkon."

Putting on his headphones, the now awake JayOsonic plugged in the headphones into the Switch and turned on the microphone. "I'll take over." He said, now taking charge. "Greninja? Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon, can you hear me? Olly olly oxen free!" Static entered his ears, him inferring that she turned off her mic and didn't want any help. "She disconnected herself from us. All we _can do_ is watch her from the Switch screen."

Sonic came up to the shiny Greninja and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice to have you back, Jay." He said.

JayOsonic smiled. "Good to be back."

Seeing him take charge was starting to make Hybrid Ninja feel a little bit uneasy. Then again, if cooperating, they could be a good team. JayOsonic could use the map to guide all of them and Hybrid could only use her voice to help save the remaining captive smashers. It sounded fair...at least to Hybrid Ninja. Knowing him and the fact that he possibly already defeated the game, he'd want to take charge of _everything_.

Taking a deep breath, the little Greninja walked up to her shiny counterpart, hoping she could _at least_ get one sentence out. "H-Hi, Jay…" She greeted softly.

Not even looking at her, he nodded in response. "Hey."

"H-How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good." A small blush on her face, Hybrid Ninja decided to keep talking. "Are you feeling okay? You were just rescued, you know. Instead of doing all this, you should be resting."

Now he was looking at her. "Why do you do that?" JayOsonic asked, taking off his headphones.

"Do what?"

"Care about me so much! Do you have a crush on me or something?"

Her blush becoming a darker color, Hybrid Ninja hid her face behind her scarf. Lucky she's a Greninja. "Uh…"

Corrin came up to them, the Yato in hand. "Look, since when does that matter? What _does_ matter is that we have to get Greninja-"

Suddenly Dharkon came out of his barrier, his giant and creepy eye looking at everyone and made Hybrid grab onto Cloud, who didn't care enough to push her away. In his tentacle-like spiked vines, held Greninja in her trophy form. " _Come back when your little...shinobi frog girl...has gotten even stronger than me… For now, all of you will now tremble at my wrath!"_ Dharkon said, creepy as ever. He dropped the Greninja trophy, with Lucario catching her and went back in.

The Aura Pokémon touched the base, which turned Greninja back to normal. She had scratches and old wounds opened up again, making Dr. Mario and the Robins, the male one nicknamed Robinson, came over to help patch her back up again. The Ninja Pokémon nearly fainted, her now resting in Lucario's arms with some of his aura sending out a few calming signals to her shaking form.

He looked at her, sadness and worry in his eyes. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten killed." The Fighting/Steel type whispered, not wanting to speak too loud in fear that she might get scared. Tears formed in Greninja's eyes, her now burying herself in his fur in attempt to hide the fact that she was crying. "I know that you wanted to get back in and fight, but we all warned you that you weren't ready yet."

Placing another bandage on her arm, Dr. Mario sighed, knowing what's wrong. "Lucario, she's in shock. The mental version. That and now she feels like an idiot for fighting Dharkon unprepared." He said, patting the kunoichi frog's back. "For the shock, all she really needs is just some love. And maybe a nap."

Hearing that, the rest of Team YukiNoUmi and Hybrid Ninja went around Greninja and Lucario and gave them a warm hug. Hybrid Ninja practically went on top of the Ninja Pokémon and hugged her from there. She couldn't help herself, Greninja started to flat out cry in her shoulder, screaming all her frustrations out. Despite Sonic, Pikachu, and Corrin having ears that were a bit more sensitive, the three of them came closer anyway. Wanting to fill in his part too, Lucario brought Greninja closer to him, Hybrid Ninja also getting some of that love. He sent out signals of calming aura to them, which spilled out into the smashers in the background. JayOsonic turned around, seeing the sweet and caring sight. He didn't want Sonic over there, but he was not only his main, but Hybrid Ninja's too, so he had to share…

Finally calming down to whimpers, Greninja opened her eyes and saw all her friends hugging her and Lucario, wondering what the hell were they all doing. Looking down, she also saw Hybrid Ninja in her lap, cuddling into her. "...I… I'm sorry. I got too ahead of myself and was tired of waiting. I just wanted to fight again… I didn't mean to worry you all…" She whispered, leaning more towards Lucario.

Patting Greninja's head, Corrin gave her a gentle smile along with everyone else. "Don't worry. As long as you're still alive, that's all that matters." She reassured.

"Plus, I have an idea." Hybrid Ninja said, her voice muffled. She removed herself from Lucario's arm and let herself breathe. "We head back for now, let those who are injured and still recovering rest and when they're healed, we head back here and kick some non-Thanos ass."

Robin came up to her, understanding the plan. "So...a tactical retreat, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. For now, at least."

Ike took the Switch from JayOsonic's hands and brought it back to Hybrid Ninja. "Well? I speak for all of us when I say, we could all use a break." A chorus of "Yeah"s echoed throughout the group as Hybrid was starting to bring them back.

"What?! No! He's here now! Let's kick his butt!" JayOsonic protested.

Meta Knight sighed. "JayOsonic, even _you_ are in no condition to protest, let alone _fight_. Besides, Hybrid Ninja is older than you, listen to her."

"She's only older than me by a month!"

"My point exactly."

Lucario lifted Greninja to be in his arms, and carried her to the portal Hybrid Ninja created. "Greninja, get some rest. We'll be home soon. I promise."

* * *

Going through the portal, everyone went inside the surprisingly untouched Smash Mansion and went into their respective spots. The injured went with Dr. Mario, meanwhile Hybrid Ninja and JayOsonic went with their respective heroes. Inside of Greninja and Lucario's room, Hybrid Ninja, with her fair share of band-aids, was sitting on Greninja's bed, holding her soft lamb stuffed animal. Lucario was on his bed too, wondering if Greninja would return soon.

He felt a tug on his arm, knowing that Hybrid Ninja wanted to be next to him, so the Fighting/Steel type brought her up next to him and hugged her. Lucario pressed a kiss to her forehead and let out some calming aura from his paws to soothe her. Before he could say anything, Hybrid Ninja's phone rang, and when he answered it, it was Peach. "Hybrid? Is that you?"

"No, Peach. It's me. What is it?" Lucario asked.

"There's still food that's fresh. Plus, Kirby, Zelda and I made dinner, and we were wondering if you and Hybrid wanted some dinner."

"What about Greninja?"

"Zelda will bring her over. We think that some food in her stomach with her friends might do her some good. Besides, misery loves company."

"Alright. We'll be there." After that, the line went dead.

Lucario stood up, along with Hybrid Ninja, who was still holding on to her stuffed lamb. The Aura Pokémon didn't judge her or tell her to leave the soft toy, but let her go to the cafeteria style dining room with it. Walking down the halls while holding Lucario's paw, the little Greninja noticed that it was surprisingly quiet in the hallways for once. Then again, everyone was mainly trying to recover from travelling in the World of Light.

Making it to the dining room, less than half of the smashers were even there. Lucario saw the table with part of Team YukiNoUmi and went over there, seeing only Maddie the Inkling, Corrin, Sonic, and Kirby. Zelda came in with Greninja, who looked a little out of it, and sat her down. The princess of Hyrule pat her shoulder and left to help Peach out. Greninja looked at them and looked back down at her food, which was shrimp and pico de gallo with salad on the side. Hybrid Ninja said that it wasn't like her mom's pico de gallo, but it tasted good all the same. Everyone started eating once the little Greninja started to pour ranch and feta cheese all over her salad. Kirby, as usual, inhaled it, Maddie just avoided the shrimp, Corrin ate the pico de gallo first, Sonic basically just went for the meat, and Lucario ate everything. As for Hybrid Ninja, she ate as much as she could, and Greninja kept picking at her plate. Her smaller counterpart looked at her hero, worried for her well being.

"Gekkouga, daijoubu desu ka?(3)" Hybrid Ninja asked in Japanese.

"I'm alright. Just tired." Greninja responded softly. She brought the small shrimp in her mouth and started to eat. Maddie winced when she did that, but everyone ignored it.

Sonic sighed, done already and moving his cup full of water around. "Aren't we all, Greninja? I'm just sick and tired of just fighting every sick and twisted version of all of my friends and myself at some points. I hate Galeem and Dharkon and whatever the freaking World of effing Light is." He ranted, also trying not to use too much profanity because Hybrid Ninja was right between him and Lucario.

Greninja, who was sitting across from him, kicked his foot. "Sonic, we have three pairs of little ears here. Lighten up on the profanity, please." The Ninja Pokémon scolded.

Meta Knight tilted his head down and sighed. "She's back. No reason to panic." He said, making Greninja glare at him. "But at least you're beginning to feel better."

"Woomy. We're _all_ starting to feel better." Maddie added in her bubble-filled sounding voice.

Everyone at the table nodded, agreeing with the inkling. After eating, Team YukiNoUmi went to the living room and sat on the conch, beanbags, and on the floor. Hybrid Ninja, being the practical youngest of the group, turned on the TV and put on some random anime that, obviously, had some sort of blood in it.

After about what seemed like twenty minutes of silence, Lucario brought the giant blanket that was able to fit about fifteen people and covered everyone with it. It was bright blue with the Smash Ball in the center and it was really soft, so obviously Hybrid Ninja went to cuddle in with them on the couch.

Getting tired of the silence, Sonic spoke up. "Well...at least we're all comfortable. I don't remember when we got this blanket."

"It was during the Brawl Tournament, Sonic. Master Hand purchased it for everyone on the roster. It was even softer back then, but the years are starting to catch up to it." Meta Knight informes, getting comfortable himself.

Reading a book on the history of Crash Bandicoot, Hybrid Ninja put it down and looked at Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, you got this blanket about a decade ago."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes. Yes it has."

* * *

It seemed like a few days to heal was exactly what the doctor ordered for the smashers because they were feeling better left and right. Even Greninja, who had shock, was back on her feet after two days. Now all of the smashers were standing in front of the portal again to the World of Light, ready to defeat whoever and whatever was in their way.

"Say, Greninja. Ready to finally kick some Dharkon ass?" Lucario asked, now holding her hand.

The Ninja Pokémon nodded. "Yeah. I feel so much better after I went into shock." She cracked her neck, then her knuckles. "I'm ready."

Hybrid Ninja appeared behind them, wearing JayOsonic's sweater, her black softball headband, a blue ribbon on her tongue, gauze tape on her arms, and sports eye black under her heterochromic eyes. Before I forget, she had heterochromia, meaning that her left eye was brown and her right was ruby red. She also had her large and colorful shoulder bag, which held everything she needed.

If no one knew what sport Hybrid liked to play and _how_ she played it, they would've confused her with a sergeant ready for war.

"Don't forget about me. I'm ready too!" Hybrid Ninja exclaimed, latching onto the two Pokémon.

Lucario chuckled, patting the little Greninja's head. "Now, why would we forget you?" He asked, making her smile. "Did you bring your Switch?" She nodded vigorously, also showing him her case and unzipping it to show the Switch inside. "Awesome."

"Hey! What about me?!"

The three Pokémon turned around to see JayOsonic in his shiny Greninja glory, running towards them, holding his Switch case too. "I have my Switch, and I already defeated this game. Why can't _I_ be leader?"

"Maybe because, unlike you who wanted to keep moving forward, Hybrid Ninja _cares_ about the smashers and their well-beings, mentally especially. What she did was the right thing, especially since I went into shock and everyone got scared. Hybrid Ninja suggested a tactical retreat so that we can all recover, you suggested to keep going. This little girl has our backs, and I'm proud of her for that." Greninja explains.

The look on JayOsonic's face was absolutely _priceless_ , but Hybrid Ninja had to hold her poker face. It was freaking official, Greninja was a complete and total _savage_. But, to satisfy her feeling of laughter, Hybrid Ninja did the comical air horn sound effect from her phone and tried her best not to laugh at his face.

Mario chuckled at the scene, happy that she was feeling better enough to completely own others again. "Everyone! We're going back in!" He shouted, going towards the portal with the giant group of smashers.

* * *

Back in the World of Light, they were back at Dharkon's barrier. But this time, with a plan. "Alrighty. Greninja is gonna go for Round 2, and not in _that_ way, you sick hentais! If she can't do it, then I'll send in Corrin. Hell is gonna blow up in this place." Hybrid Ninja instructed, going full military mode.

Sonic and Pikachu looked at each other, wondering when she went from a cute little fanfiction writer and aspiring Nintendo journalist to a hardened military girl. Then again, Greninja did say that there was a veteran of the Vietnam War on her mom's side of the family. Shaking their heads, they went ahead to Dharkon's barrier, letting Greninja walk up front and center, ready for a round two.

Feeling a paw on her shoulder, Greninja turned to see Lucario, who was worried for her. He never doubted the Ninja Pokemon's ability to fight, but he's just worried that she might get hurt again. "Are you absolutely sure about this? I'm surprised that you're not scared after what you just went through." He asked carefully.

"Don't worry. That experience just made me even stronger." Greninja reassured. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"I hope so…"

After that, she went in for a second confrontation.

* * *

 **(I'm not writing out her battle with Dharkon. I would push this back even further if I did. Besides, I suck at writing battle scenes.)**

* * *

A few minutes of pacing and held breaths later, the Dark Realm and the barrier started to collapse on all the smashers. Luckily, Greninja got out in time after she defeated Dharkon and ran out to the cliff with everyone else. Galeem, or Thanos, came back and began to counterattacks with his Master Hands against Dharkon's Crazy Hands. Mario, who noticed first, looked up at the sky and saw that the two beings of light and darkness... _were looking right at them_. If Hybrid Ninja wasn't freaked out then, she was now.

"Is it just me, or are those two just creating a bigger problem than before?" Hybrid Ninja asked. All she got were a bunch of nods who's eyes didn't break apart from the sky. "I knew it."

After finding and defeating Spirits, rescuing Palutena and others, the now complete Super Smash Bros Ultimate roster, went to the now rescued Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who was a crack in the possible space and time void. "That's a lot of heads…" Master Hand muttered.

"Yeah! About seventy to be exact!" Crazy Hand yelled.

Looking at his brother, he glared at him before turning to Hybrid Ninja and Mario. "What is it you want me to do?" He asked.

"Go into the crack and kick some ass!" Hybrid Ninja asked.

"I can do that."

After kicking some ass, the world shattered again, revealing three paths, one for Galeem and Dharkon respectively, and one in the center to face them both. As usual, all of the smashers went to the center, where both enemies moved to the same spot.

"Now what?!" The Ice Climbers yelled.

"My mains, but only three of them. Just like in the Great Maze of Super Smash Bros Brawl." Hybrid Ninja commanded. Greninja, Corrin, and Kirby walked up together, ready to fight. Equipped with Caeda as their primary Spirit, and their usual three supports, the three smashers went in the barrier.

The three chosen smashers weaved through the obstacles, making it past the bombs, the attacking vines from either Dharkon or Galeem, and the dark and light copies of themselves. It was hard, but they finally, made it to the top. Spirits of the past bosses appeared, making the unstoppable team split up and defeat them separately, in which they gained a Heart Container with each one defeated.

Finally, they made it to Galeem and Dharkon, who were basically fighting each other with the leftovers for the three smashers. It really sucked. Corrin, who was trying to avoid Galeem's Secret Lasers at a high damage, went and protected Greninja who was about to get hit by Dharkon's X Bombs. She got flown off the stage and transformed into a trophy, hurt but happy that she protected her friends. "Go, Min'na!" The draconic princess yelled.

Greninja, who was trying to defeat Dharkon, grabbed Kirby and threw him towards Galeem to hit him with Stone Kirby and it cause a _lot_ of damage. Once Dharkon's eye went on the stage not only was Greninja trying to hit it, she couldn't get out of the way in time and flew off the stage when Galeem defeated Dharkon for them. "Good luck Kirby! We're counting on you!" She yelled before turning into a trophy.

Checking the Health Watch for Galeem, Kirby saw that there was just a sliver of his health left. However, Kirby's health percentage was high too. Just one more good hit and he would be _done_ for.

" _You meddling puffball of pink! You have constantly foiled my plans and defeated most, if not all of my hard earned Spirits,_ and _all of my beautiful puppets! I will make sure that you, that little girl, and all of your friends not see the next sunrise as I create this world_ _ **INTO MY OWN IMAGE!**_ " Galeem screamed, releasing one last attack. Miraculously, Kirby put his shield up at that moment, floated up, then went Stone Kirby in the shape of a spiked ball.

That last attack finished it all.

As Galeem started to disappear and as a few smashed put their middle fingers in the air, the world went back to normal. Finally. But not without the rainbow colored Spirits, who circled not only the planet or solar system, but the entire universe. On the cliff, all sixty-nine smashers, plus Hybrid Ninja, JayOsonic and the Hands, saw that sunset once again after the world was put back together.

Putting on her music, Bowser Jr. helped out and put it on his speakers for all the smashers and possibly the world to hear. Slipping on the black headphones, Hybrid Ninja held both Lucario and Greninja's hands, with Kirby perched on her head like a bird. The rest of Team YukiNoUmi held hands, happy to be together to live out this historic day.

"Hybrid Ninja," Master Hand started. "Utaū. Sing." All she could do was nod, before taking a deep breath.

" _Colors weave into a spiral of flames,_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!"_

The little Greninja turned to the smashers, wanting them to sing with her. "Come on! Round gets stronger with more voices!" She yelled, all of them getting the message.

" _On that day,_ " Mario and Luigi started.

" _When the sky fell away,_ " Peach, Zelda, and Daisy sang.

" _Our world came to an_ _ **end**_." The Robins sang.

" _In our eyes,_ " Pit and Dark Pit continued.

" _Did a fading sunrise in the dark._ " Palutena followed.

" _ **Glimmering shadows.**_ " Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario added.

" _Silence grows in the spaces between,_ " Sheik, Marth, and Ike sang.

" _Stretching out beyond time._ " Bayonetta, Link, Young Link, and Toon Link continued.

" _Rising up,_ " The Ice Climbers followed, doing their signature high five.

" _As a chorus of souls finds a voice._ " Jigglypuff sang.

" _Flickering through the void!_ " The Pokémon Trainers and all of their Pokémon shouted.

" _These little sparks cling onto life,_ " Samus, in her Zero Suit added along with Pikachu.

" _Everyone_ _ **caught**_ _in the struggle_." Lucina and Chrom chorused.

" _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames,_ " Fox, Falco, and Wolf surprisingly sang together.

" _Scattering ashes to the wind!"_ Sonic continued.

" _Every soul contains a whisper of light,"_ Simon and Richter sang.

" _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight._ " Mewtwo continued.

" _No escape, no greater fate to be made,_ " Corrin follows.

" _In the end, the chains of time will not break._ " Shulk sang.

" _Colors weave into a spiral of flames,_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!"_ Hybrid Ninja finished, wanting to do it.

" _As fate spins, a thread without end,_ " Pichu sang.

" _New life draws its first breath._ " Wii Fit Trainer continued.

" _Blossoming,_ " Isabelle sang.

" _In a soil reclaimed from the past._ " Villager followed.

" _Where destiny holds fast!_ " Cloud continues.

" _Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand,_ " Meta Knight surprisingly sang, holding Kirby's little stubby hand.

" _Everyone caught in the struggle_." Maddie continued.

" _This is the day we finally find our way,_ " Greninja sang, holding Lucario's paw.

" _ **Stepping into our tomorrow!**_ " All of Team YukiNoUmi chorused.

" _Every soul contains a whisper of light,_ " Lucario followed.

" _Growing louder as it called to unite._ " Incineroar continued.

" _From the distance sings a chorus of souls!_ " Rosalina sang.

" _Rising slowly stirring heat from the coals!_ " Bowser Jr. followed.

" _Colors weave into a spiral of flames,_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed._ " Master Hand started.

" _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate fight!_ " Crazy Hand finished.

" _ **Colors weave into a spiral of flames,**_

 _ **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed.**_

 _ **Bear this torch against the cold of the night,**_

 _ **Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate fight!**_ " Everybody sang, not even caring if a few people were off-key. As they were doing this, all of the Spirits, collected and uncollected, began to rise up to the skies and form in a swirl-like fashion. And as the moon was starting to rise that evening, Hybrid Ninja and Team YukiNoUmi looked up, seeing a cluster of stars all together in one spot in the night sky.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen so many stars in one place before." Hybrid Ninja awed.

The two Pokémon looked at each other, knowing what she meant. "Yeah. It must be all the Spirits out in space. They're putting on quite the night sky display, I'll give them that." Greninja said, crossing her arms.

Lucario placed a paw on Greninja's shoulder, making her relax again. "But at least, the threat is gone, and we can relax for a while." He said before knocking on the just made Villager's tree.

"Hybrid, now that your key is fixed, I think it's time for you to head home and get some rest yourself." Greninja suggested, holding her Pikachu lanyard in her face which had the Smash Bros key that was now repaired. "Both you and JayOsonic."

"Yeah." Hybrid Ninja agreed.

"I'd like to go home." JayOsonic seconded.

Holding the key, the little Greninja stuck the key into an invisible lock and when she turned it, a portal appeared, the way home for her, with JayOsonic doing the same. After saying their goodbyes, they went in, going back into their homes for the time being.

This adventure was finally over…

For now, at least.

* * *

Staring out at the starry sky once more in the warmth of the Smash Mansion, Greninja looked out the bedroom window as she and Lucario were preparing to turn in for the night. She still wondered if all the Spirits were still circling the universe after all of them were freed earlier from Galeem and Dharkon. The Fighting/Steel type looked at his mate, concerned for her, because she wasn't the only one who had to go through counselling after this entire event. Literally everyone in the Smash Mansion had to go for it since most were still traumatized after being taken over by Galeem and Dharkon. Let's just say...it wasn't pretty.

"Hey. Are you alright, Greninja?" He asked, walking next to her.

She turned around to face him, a smile behind her tongue. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just wondering if Hybrid is alright."

"Greninja, she's back home with her family and cat. That and I'll bet she's sleeping by now. It's pretty late." Lucario reassured, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

The Ninja Pokemon chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right."

After the two of them turned in that chilly night...but not without Lucario getting next to Greninja and cuddling with her. She always complained that being cold-blooded really sucked and now that he was right next to her, he could see where she coming from. Lucario closed his eyes and let himself under the cover, letting sleep over take him.

* * *

With Hybrid Ninja, she was watching more anime and playing around with her puppet, pretending that it was one of the Muppets. Looking at the hour ahead digital clock, it read 1:04 in the morning. Turning off the tablet, she got comfortable in her highly insulated bedroom and under the heavy covers, ready to fall asleep, but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about the smashers and Galeem at all. Meh, she's been through worse nightmares. Humming Lifelight in her head, Hybrid Ninja finally felt peaceful enough to get some sleep. And, trust me,

It was the best sleep she's gotten ever since she got stuck in the World of Light.

* * *

 **Yay! Done! THANK ARCEUS. I've been working very hard on this story, along with juggling school and softball around, and I can't even juggle! Anyway, I'm really happy that it's done and I really hope that you enjoy my piece of hard work, because it feels SO worth it! Thank you for reading the Bonus Ending to The Most Ultimate Time of the Year!**

 **I'll translate the Japanese, don't worry.**

 **(1): "I love you, Hybrid the Kunoichi~"**

 **(2): "I love you, Greninja."**

 **(3): "Greninja, are you alright?"**


End file.
